


We Find Love

by humblenoodle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Fluff without Plot, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Kinda, Light Dialogue, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron)-centric, This is mostly just practice, also for a fren, bc i love dem, i write a lot for frens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humblenoodle/pseuds/humblenoodle
Summary: The Crown Prince of Altea was a spolied, pompous brat. A loud, obnoxious, lazy, shameless, picky, opinionated, erratic, demanding, and ridiculously stubborn prince that Shiro swore his life to protect.Shiro can’t say he minds, in the end.





	We Find Love

**Author's Note:**

> This... was wrote & edited in less than half an hour. I was wildin’ and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to replicate that speed again.
> 
> (If only people didn’t interupt me while writing lolol.)
> 
> Yeah! I figured while I’m in the hospital, I might as well work on my writing. So I’m asking friends what their fave AU is and making a little spin off of it because I love them all. This one is specifically for [M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsarou/pseuds/tetsarou). Hope you enjoy it love. <3
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone who looked over/Beta’d, especially [Cass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/after_midnightmunchies/pseuds/after_midnightmunchies). Ily Mommy.
> 
> Enjoy? :)

Shiro’s first impression of the Altean prince wasn’t necessarily the most charming. Prince Aerendyl was a spoiled, pompous brat, with a ridiculously quick wit that Shiro’s positive he picked up from the Olkari princess he was always seen with. Aerendyl, or _Lance_ , as he insists, had determined from day one to be a thorn in Shiro’s side, always sneaking off late at night with surprising stealth for someone always so loud.

At the beginning of his new job, it would take most of Shiro’s night just to _find_ the prince, despite having some of the best senses out of the entirety of Daibazaal. Eventually, though, he began to pick up on Lance’s favorite places to escape to: the alcove in the old library, looking out over the expanse of the surrounding city; the garden, typically through the old maze, perched in one of the many seats, swinging idly and watching the stars; and the roof of the castle, dangling precariously over the edge as he swayed with the breeze.

Shiro about had a heart attack the first time he saw Lance out there, and had yanked him back off the edge, promptly scolding him for being so reckless.

Lance had just thrown his head back and laughed, icey eyes glittering with mirth.

The young prince baffled him! Nothing Lance did ever quite measured up to what Shiro thought he had pinned down — spoiled, but endlessly kind; pompous, but shockingly humble and accepting of criticism (even if he did pout for a while afterward); fanciful, but understanding of what was happening around him. Lance was an anomaly. Shiro wished he was Galran sometimes — his people were much more straightforward. Lance just seemed to _enjoy_ endlessly confusing his guard.

Everything was a game to him, Shiro concluded late one night, frowning deeply at his ceiling. Lance had to see the world as some massive chess board, pushing around the pieces as he so pleased without quite revealing the goal of his little plot.

_Sneaky little shit._

Shiro was sure to keep a closer eye on Lance then. Yes, he was required to watch over him at all hours, but now he was _studying_ Lance. Shiro had to figure out his game, or he might go crazy from the lost sleep.

Lance held himself regally, as much to be expected of a prince. He knew exactly how handsome he was, and wasn’t afraid to let people know as he strutted around the castle, the royal gardens, anywhere really. The prince dressed in clothing much more regal and elaborate than the rest of his family, and always something that flattered his willowy form, with golden accents that bounced lightly against his dark skin. A smile stayed plastered to his face, wide and charming, with something playful simmering beneath; a bright ray of starlight even in the darkest nights.

During training, Lance was just as elegant, back straight and proud as he wielded whatever weapon he was practicing with that day. He wasn’t the greatest at close-quarter combat, but the prince was entirely unafraid to face the danger, blue eyes cold and calculating as he put his all into the battle. It was startling to see the change from his daily demeanor to this, especially when Lance ran a long-range simulator. Shiro thinks he’s only ever seen one shot miss dead-center, and that was only by no more than three inches.

With his people, the prince had a heart of gold. Anyone who encountered the young prince, Altean or otherwise, was treated with the utmost respect and kindness. Lance had limitless patience for them and their concerns, listening to whatever may be troubling them and reassuring them with a soft, soothing voice before sending them on their merry way. Nothing ever hinted at the goal of his little game, but frankly Shiro was starting to care less and less.

Shiro’s impression of Lance dramatically shifted over the year he worked as the prince’s bodyguard. Suddenly he wasn’t that spoiled, pompous brat anymore, or at least not as much. Lance was kind. Lance was smart, and a shockingly talented strategist. Lance cared for his people more than any other prince Shiro had encountered or seen.

That’s not to say the prince still didn't have plenty of flaws — Lance was obnoxiously loud at times he really shouldn’t be, and he had a horrible habit of flirting and making jokes in moments that required more seriousness. He was also lazy, shameless, picky, opinionated, erratic, demanding, and ridiculously stubborn. Prince Lance was far from perfect, but somehow Shiro found himself growing to accept his various flaws.

He found himself getting closer to the prince, wanting to hear all of the words coming out of his pretty lips. Shiro found himself watching the way Lance strutted around; watching the way the gold jewelry accented the slight ring of gold in his eyes, and how his smile sometimes slipped but never faltered when it was most needed. The Galran soldier found himself being drawn in, letting the crashing wave pull him deep, deep down, drowning in this never-ending sea.

In turn, Lance drew closer to Shiro. He stopped sneaking out as much, and would even invite Shiro along. These nights he was quiet, taking a moment of peace in the busy day-to-day life of an Altean prince. When Lance struggled in training, he’d turn to Shiro, and listen somewhat patiently as his guard instructed him on how to better his form and combat skills.

Some evenings, they’d wander to the rooftop and speak of their childhood, Shiro’s eyes following Lance as he confidently walked along the edge. Lance would tell him fanciful stories of dozens of adventures that were never the same any time he told them, but some rang true. He’d asked dozens of questions of what Shiro’s life had been like on Daibazaal, what they did for fun as kids, and what life felt like outside of a castle’s walls.

"Sometimes, I wish I'd just been a citizen," Lance admitted late one spring night, legs tossed across Shiro's lap as Shiro idly swung the bench. "It would be so much simpler."

"I don't think you could handle a simple life."

Lance laughed _—_  Shiro was fond of the sound now, rather than finding it annoying as he once had. It overflowed with _life_ and _vitality_ ; he couldn't help but want to hear it more and more. Especially when he was the one making Lance laugh.

"You're probably right. When did you get so wise?"

"Forever ago, you just never listened.”

Shiro narrowly avoided Lance's foot as it came flying up to his jaw, snickering when the prince pouted at him.

"Jerk."

"You still like me," Shiro teased.

Lance smirked, propping himself up on the bench, legs falling off Shiro's lap. He missed the warmth, but found something even better in Lance's eyes and cheeky smile.

"Oh? Who says I like you?"

"I'm still around, aren't I?"

A warm hand curled around his cheek. Shiro leaned in a little closer, and Lance's nose bumped against his.

"So you are," Lance purred.

Shiro's first impression of the Altean prince hadn't necessarily been the most charming. Prince Lance was a spoiled, pompous brat who'd determined to be a thorn in his side from day one, but when he pulled Shiro down into a kiss, Shiro had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a MASSIVE Altean!Lance fic in the works. Like, three parts, multi-chaptered... Huge. 
> 
> God knows if I’ll ever write it out in its entirety, but he’s my favorite to write.


End file.
